The Best Christmas Ever
by Doggerwolf
Summary: Another sweet BBRae story with a little RobStar. Merry Christmas, everyone!


It was Christmas Eve.

Raven was in the shower, running the soap through the strands of her long violet hair. She let out a content sigh as she felt the hot water crash onto her face and then roll in beads down her neck and body. She was getting ready for another date with Gar. They had been together for three and a half years.

Vic had gone to the cinema to see some sci-fi movie that only he would be interested in. Dick and Kori, who had been married for five months, were also out on a date. Raven remembered earlier that morning when they had all quickly blurted out that they had plans almost as if they had rehearsed something and were giving an incredibly poor performance, like they had to give someone their privacy. She figured they just wanted to leave the tower to the young couple that night.

As she rubbed the soap on her arms, she let a soft smile creep up her face as she reminisced about how they confessed to each other.

* * *

 _Three and a half years ago_

 _Raven sat in the living room, reading another one of her books when Gar entered the room. He was wearing a fresh lime green V-neck shirt and black shorts, his spiked hair freshly dry from a hot shower after working out in the gym. She felt her cheeks go light pink as she saw the vague blue outline of his veins in his strong green muscles._

 _Then she realized he was walking over to_ _ **her.**_

 _He sat a few feet away from her on an open spot on the couch as he flipped through the channels before finally resting on_ Family Guy(A/N: My personal favorite), _bobbing his_ _leg_ _to the intro_.

 _He chuckled at a few of the jokes(which he actually admitted were funnier than his!) before Raven noticed that he would scoot closer to her every minute._

 _When he was finally right next to her, something which would always make her heart thump loud enough she could feel it through her body, he spoke._

 _"Hey, Rae, whatcha reading there?" he asked._

 _With her peripheral vision, she saw his soft forest green eyes looking at her in a very cheerful manner._

 _"Uh..." she said, "_ A Wrinkle in Time _."_

 _"Oh." He turned back to the TV. Then he looked back over to her._

 _"Raven, what do you think will be your future?"_

 _She closed her book. "Oh, I don't know. I'll probably be living on my own."_

 _Gar placed his hand on her cheek. "Oh, come on, Rae, I know that that's a lie."_

 _She looked at him, then at his beautiful green hand, and then back at him, feeling her stomach churn. "How do you know that?"_

 _His face got closer. "Can I show you how I know?" She could feel his warm breath wash her face._

 _She nodded. And with a brush of his nose against hers, he kissed her._

 _She immediately sunk in. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she felt his tough arm run around her back. She could feel his emotions through this kiss, and it was clear that he loved her deeply._

 _When they broke apart, a tear popped out of Raven's eye and quickly rolled down her face before falling onto the floor. Gar lovingly kissed the wet streak before pulling her into a hug._

 _"That's how I know." he said softly._

* * *

 _Present_

Raven stepped out of the shower and dried her hair with a lavender towel before wrapping it around herself and walking over to her wardrobe. She picked out a navy blue V-neck t-shirt with a large white heart on the front, black jeans and purple Converse high tops.

She brushed her hair before heading to the living room. As she walked down the empty hall, she wondered where they were going. Gar hadn't given her any details about the date; he wanted it to be a surprise.

"I've got the whole thing covered," he had said. "But I don't want to give it all away."

She opened the door and found Gar leaning against the side of the couch with his muscular arms folded in his chest, waiting patiently. He wore a rosewood-colored t-shirt, blue jeans and dark green Converse high tops. He was looking at the tall Christmas tree that sat by the window. Decorations of all kinds hung on the branches, from candy canes to angels to reindeer to Santa Claus to dozens of silver, red and green orb-shaped ornaments, with rainbow colored lights swirling up the tree, lighting up the entire living room. A bright star stood on the very top. Presents sat under the tree, waiting to be unwrapped the next day.

He turned his head to see his girlfriend walking over toward him and he smiled.

"Do I look good?" she asked.

He lifted his hand to brush a few strands of hair that had fallen in front of her forehead. "No, you look amazing."

She chuckled softly before he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a small but soft kiss.

"C'mon," Gar said. "We don't wanna be late."

* * *

They drove down the streets in his green Toyota Prius. It was twilight out and the sun could barely be seen in the sky. It was not very cold outside, but it was expected to snow in an hour or two.

Gar pulled into an open parking lot where Raven was now able to see what this place was. It was an Italian restaurant.

As they got out of the car, Raven reached into her purse to grab her wallet, but Gar stopped her.

"Don't worry about it," he grinned. "Remember, I got the whole thing covered."

She smiled as they headed to the door. _Wow, he's really matured more than I thought._

They walked in and Raven saw how beautiful the place really was. There was a chandelier hanging up high in the center of the place. All the people there(none of which were wearing anything fancy) were acting in a civilized manner. Even the BABIES were all calm and collected.

Gar had already made a reservation, and they were lead to a booth and they sat on opposite sides facing each other.

After they had ordered their drinks, Gar smiled, resting his face on his left fist while his right hand rested on Raven's, his thumb rubbing her knuckles as he looked into her amethyst eyes with his green ones.

Raven quickly noticed this. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered. "I'm just really amazed at the fact that we've been dating for so long."

She gave a soft smile. "I can't believe it, either."

He lifted his hand to caress the soft flesh of her cheek. She grinned as she let the warmth run through her body, lifting her hand to keep his right in place.

"Excuse me?" said a voice.

They looked to see their waitress. She was very young, no more than twenty, and had light brown hair that she hung in a ponytail which rested over her right shoulder.

"I didn't disturb you, did I?" she kindly asked.

"No, no, you didn't." Gar said, reluctantly removing his hand from his girlfriend's face.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

"Are you ready, babe?" Gar asked Raven.

Raven nodded.

"Are you guys a couple?" the waitress asked.

"For three years." Raven said, smiling.

The girl placed a hand over her heart. "Awe, that's so sweet. Are you both happy?"

"More than ever." Gar responded.

"Wonderful. Now, what will you have?"

Raven looked at the menu. "Is the spaghetti marinara good?"

"One of our most popular." said the girl.

"I'll have that, then."

"Perfect." She scribbled quickly on her notepad. "And you, sir."

"I'll have what she's having."

"All right, then. It will take about forty minutes. Is that okay?"

"Take your time." Gar told her.

* * *

After they finished dinner, they walked back out to the car. Snow was already piling on the sidewalk. The brisk air escaped their lungs, being visible before quickly dissipating into the atmosphere around them. They were lucky they brought their jackets inside. Raven felt little snowflakes resting on her hair.

As he stopped at a red light, Gar turned to his love. "I had an amazing night."

She smiled. "So did I. And want to know why?"

"Why?"

"You were there with me."

He smiled as he quickly leaned over to kiss her cheek before the light turned green.

* * *

By the time they returned to the tower, it was 9:00. Only Vic was back. He sat on the couch, watching his favorite TV show.

He turned to look at the couple and smiled. "How was it?"

"It was amazing. It was a beautiful restaurant." Raven said, smiling at Gar.

"I know." Vic said, before looking back at the TV.

"Huh?"

"Look, little sis, why else do you think we had plans?"

Raven was a little surprised for a moment, then laughed.

"So that's why you guys were horrible at acting."

"I told them." Gar said. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"You always make things perfect." she smiled, giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

Raven woke up in her bed to the sun shining through her window. She could still see little specks of snow through the blinds. Then she grinned as the feeling of Gar's warm lips pressed on her cheek, his green arm firmly wrapped around her waist.

She looked up into his eyes. "Merry Christmas, handsome."

"Merry Christmas, my angel." Gar said softly, giving her a soft kiss.

"Gar, you know I'm not an angel," she said, frowning a little. "I'm a demon."

"Not in my book, you aren't." He caressed her jawline.

She smiled. "I guess you're right."

"I'm always right about that." He grinned.

* * *

When they walked out into the living room, they saw the three other Titans sitting. Vic sat impatiently on the floor, Kori sat on the couch with her husband's arm around her and Silkie lay in her lap sleeping.

"Finally!" Vic blurted. "Now we can unwrap the presents!"

"I really don't care, dude." Garfield said, his arm slung around his girlfriend.

"Good morning, friends Garfield and Raven," Kori sung in her usual bubbly voice. "How was the date?"

"It was the best one yet." Raven said happily. "And yours?"

"Oh, it was the lovely," the alien sighed, resting her head on Dick's shoulder. "We had dinner and then we walked through the park and looked at all of the beautiful lights of Christmas."

Dick kissed his wife's forehead. "What was crazy was the fact that we never felt cold."

"Okay, enough of the mushiness," Vic interrupted. "Lets unwrap those gifts!"

* * *

They were all happy with the gifts.

Vic and Gar both got new video games from each other.

Kori got a new mirror from Gar, a makeup set from Vic, a pink amulet from Raven, and a picture from Dick of the two of them.

Gar got a vegetarian cookbook from Dick, a statue of a dog from Kori, and he smiled when his present from Raven turned out to be a necklace with a silver cross.

He kissed her. "Baby, you know you didn't have to do that."

"I know I didn't, but I wouldn't if I didn't want to." she retorted.

He chuckled. "True."

Dick got hair gel from Vic, a red hair comb from Gar, hair grease from Raven(A/N: Notice a pattern here?), and a kiss from Kori(which was obviously his favorite).

Vic got a bunch of new power tools, something he had been wishing for the whole year.

Silkie was happy to receive a bunch of new toys.

Raven got a fountain pen from Vic, a new diary from Kori, and a book from Dick.

Gar gave her a piece of paper. "Read this."

 _I've loved you since meeting._

 _When you quickly stole my heart,_

 _I knew right then and there_

 _Nothing could keep us apart_

 _There were the wonderful days we've laughed,_

 _And the days that we've cried._

 _But through all our fights,_

 _We managed to keep our love tied._

 _I've never been so happy in my life._

 _My love is always true._

 _And that's why, Raven,_

 _I want to marry you._

Raven immediately stopped after the last word, her mouth hanging. She slowly lowered the paper down to see Gar on one knee, a huge smile on his face, holding a box with the most beautiful ring Raven had ever seen. She placed both her hands over her mouth, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Raven," he began, "I love you more than anything in the world. You are my love, you are my light, and you are life. I wish to spend the rest of my life with you, until I die. So... will you marry me?"

Raven felt the tears escape out of her eyes. "Yes."

He immediately got up, quickly wrapping his arms around her back, and pressed his lips against hers in the most loving and passionate kiss ever. She wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Her tears hit his shoulder in thuds, but he didn't care.

The other three Titans cheered. Kori was crying herself, Dick clapped with a smile on his face, and Vic whooped and took pictures.

Gar pulled away before kissing away her tears and slid the ring on her finger.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. "I'm never going to leave you."

"I love you, too," Raven whispered back.

After all the cheering calmed down, both were nearly suffocated by Kori's bone-crushing hugs and Vic and Dick both congratulated the two.

"Can I see the ring?" Kori asked.

Raven held out her hand.

Kori studied it with amazement. "It is the beautiful."

"I know." Raven laughed, tears still streaming down her face.

Gar kissed her once more, his heart racing in delight.

* * *

"We're getting married." Raven squealed softly.

They both lay in bed, her fiancé's arm around her waist as he was looking over her shoulder holding her hand where the ring rested, its crystals shining.

"I know," he said, pecking her cheek. "I just can't wait for us to be just one."

"Well, you're just gonna have to be patient. It's all part of the process." She yawned before closing her eyes, the back of her head still pressed on his buff chest, and quickly falling asleep.

Gar looked down at his soon-to-be wife who had a smile planted on her face. He ran his hand through her soft hair, still in amazement that she had said yes.

Then he placed a kiss on her neck.

"Goodnight, Mrs. Logan." he whispered, before closing his eyes. The sound of the snowflakes hitting the window relaxed him, letting him know how safe and warm they were laying in that bed.

They both fell into a dreamless sleep, waiting for the next day to arrive.


End file.
